darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
174
The body identified as Laura Collins in Phoenix has mysteriously vanished. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. We have been touched by forces from another world. Forces we do not know or understand. We know only that some fierce battle is waging and Collinwood is its battleground. And fear continues to grow as the boundaries that separate the land of the living and the land of the dead become more and more obscure. Frank has come to Collinwood specifically to hear the tape of the seance. Guthrie explains that every word was recorded only to be replaced by the sound of crackling fire. Act I Guthrie attaches significance to the sound of fire, the portrait of Laura and David, and the ancestors who have died by fire. Frank says that the Phoenix police are closing the case concerning the dead woman in Laura's apartment. Guthrie's shocked that the body is still in the morgue waiting to be buried. Guthrie feels that he's on the verge of a major discovery concerning the case. Frank asks how sure Guthrie is about Laura's guilt; Guthrie's pretty sure that Laura's acting willfully, although he admits the possibility that she may be unaware of the effect she's having on everything. Frank tells Guthrie and an overeager Carolyn that Liz is very slightly improved per Dr. Landers in Boston. She still cannot speak or move, although her vitals are increased. Carolyn and Guthrie fight over whether or not she should visit Liz--would it help or hurt her? Guthrie believes that Liz's improvement is linked to her distance from Laura, the alleged source of the illness. Act II Joe has papers from the Cannery for Frank, who has gone on a walk around the ground with Guthrie, to sign and Carolyn talks him into waiting in the Drawing room. He asks about Liz and offers his friendship; Carolyn thinks it's unfair to turn to him. He suggests starting a Be Nice To Carolyn Stoddard Club, which makes her laugh. She admits to missing him and needing him and being selfish. He offers his shoulder and nothing more. She's grateful for that and says she should stop acting like a little girl. Joe embraces her and tells her to let go and have a good cry. Act III In Phoenix, Arizona, Lt. Riley and Lt. Costa close the mysterious case of the body in the fire. Costa is convinced that BOTH women are Laura Collins and he refuses to accept the idea of burying the woman as "identity unknown." Costa spoils Riley's day by telling him he has to stick around to sign more paperwork. Riley has a strange feeling that the case isn't really closed; it has a life of its own beyond comprehension. They head off to the morgue. Meantime, Carolyn tells Joe she's sure Laura's responsible for Liz's illness and everything else. Joe, full of local gossip, inquires about Guthrie, is he really a cop covering the death in Phoenix? Carolyn swears he's not. She tries to explain Guthrie's actions; apparently Sam's been quite upset by his encounters with Guthrie. Carolyn gets a wee bit jealous and Joe calls her out after he mentions helping Maggie with Sam. Carolyn declares they are truly friends. Act IV Frank calls Phoenix and speaks with Riley in the morgue. They've just signed the papers and are releasing the body. Carolyn frets; Frank defends Laura. Carolyn is anxious to prove something against Laura. In the morgue, the cops get squeamish after seeing the label is still wrong. When Costa opens the drawer, the body is missing! Memorable quotes : Carolyn: (about Laura) When are we going to prove something against her? When? Dramatis personae * ← Conard Fowkes as Frank Garner → * ← John Lasell as Peter Guthrie → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← Vince O'Brien as Dan Riley * John Harkins as Lieutenant Costa Background information and notes Production * Actor John Harkins makes his first of several appearances playing minor characters. Story * TIMELINE: Day 43 begins, and will end in episode 176. 12:30pm: Start of this episode. Bloopers and continuity errors * The scene in the Phoenix morgue opens with a phone ringing. Costa anwers and hands the phone to Riley. Riley speaks for a moment with Frank. At the end of the conversation, Frank says, "Thanks for calling". But he was the one who placed the call. Possibly an ad-lib on the part of Conard Fowkes. did in fact place the call to Frank. At the beginning of the conversation, Riley said, "Oh, yes, Mr. Garner. Your office told me where you were. I thought I'd give you a call and let you know what's going on out here." Obviously, Riley had left a message for Frank to call him back in Phoenix. * At the very top of the episode, right before the slating segment begins, a split second camera shot appears showing a close-up of Dr. Guthrie's tape recorder on the Collinwood drawing room coffee table. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 174 on the IMDb 0174